Mr. B
Description Mr. B is the owner of the Technopark corporation. He resembles a gumball machine. His temper is short and his blood pressure is high. He easily overreacts to people being late and has little tolerance for anything that isn't productive. His most commonly used phrase is "GET BACK TO WORK!" (yes; all capitalized) Development Added during stage 3. Seemed like a good time for it. Character History He used to play the bass. He started working for Technopark in 1994. He became the manager after working there for 6 years (2000). Now he runs the company after recieving it for a birthday present in 2005. Mr. Delightful still owns the building though. Mr. Delightful's Notes *Is not nice to his employees sometimes. *Clearly has a crush on Katherine. Other Things/Trivia & Schtuuf *Mr. B has a high school rival named Mr. J, who has a corporation named Eastern AutoPark. *He secretly likes Katherine. *His dispenser flap denotes whether or not he is considered not wearing anything. Down is alright, up is less alright. *He has a tremendously scarring backstory about why he hates tea. *Mr. B has been fired before. *One out of every six of his gumballs is infused with lead. *Mr. B's favorite coffee is called Park Roast. *He used to work at GasMart with Birdley until he got a job at Technopark. *He installed a VELL Security System but accidentally saw (ho ho ho) (you don't have the appropriate Clearance Levels to know) Acquaintances Co-workers *Birdley *Randy *Mr. Delightful *Birdette *Katherine *Lawrence Friends *Dave *Birdley (at times) Enemies *Mr. J *Mr. Delightful Sr. Love Interests *Katherine The Lateness Escalation Workers are expected to be at work by 9:00. Mr. B does roll call at 9:10. At 9:11, he emails you. At 9:20, he calls you. At 9:24, he goes to your house and rings the doorbell or knocks. At 9:26, he rings or knocks again. At 9:27, he rings or knocks again. At 9:27:30, he rings or knocks again. At 9:27:45, he rings or knocks again. At 9:27:53, he rings or knocks again. At 9:27:56, he rings or knocks again. At 9:27:59, he rings or knocks again. At 9:30, he rings or knocks 4 times per second for 15 seconds. Then he rings or knocks 8 times per second for 15 seconds. (9:30:15) Then he rings or knocks 16 times per second for 15 seconds. (9:30:30) Then he rings or knocks 32 times per second for 15 seconds. (9:30:45) If you still haven't answered, he breaks down your door. (9:31) Then he calls the police. (9:40) If they don't find you, he stamps "FIRED" on your permanent employee record. (10:00) If you ever show up to work, he personally will yell at you with great vigor in front of everybody, "YOU ARE FIRED!". Mr. B and Katherine.png|Mr. B and Katherine Mr. B.png|Mr. B Mr. B and Lawrence.png|Mr. B and Lawrence Mr. B At 9_31.png|Mr. B is breaking down your imported door. Category:Characters Category:Ordinary Program Category:Machines Category:Robots